Bibelot de valeur
by Kohem
Summary: Dernièrement Sam est anxieux et morose. Dean l'a très bien remarqué et essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais il finit par découvrir un objet ancien et connu, il est bien incapable de saisir l'ampleur du problème. [Bromance ; S12]


Bonjour à tous !

Il s'agit d'une republication de ce OS (je vous explique pourquoi ici : Information : Suppression de fictions)

.

Je le place un peu n'importe où dans la saison 12 sans spoil mais une légère mention des épisodes 05x16 et 11x20.

J'ai hésité à faire de ce OS un Wincest mais finalement j'ai opté pour de la bromance un poile fleur bleue parce que je raffole toujours autant de ça. Mais je comprends pour les adeptes du Wincest qu'ils peuvent se sentir frustré de ne pas avoir une fic supplémentaire à se mettre sous la dent.

Donc, j'envisage une suite Wincest mais à vrai dire, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, trop de projet en cours et pas vraiment d'inspiration pour une suite. Du coup, je m'en remets à vous, si vous avez des idées/envies vous pouvez m'en faire part, je ne dis pas que je ferais exactement ce que vous proposerez mais ça donne toujours des idées.

Bref, Wincestadict ou pas, j'espère que cette lecture vous fera bonne impression et que vous me laisserez un commentaire avant votre départ.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

~XDLodidi91

* * *

 **Bibelot de valeur**

.

Dos tourné à la porte d'entrée, la tête baissée, plongée dans la contemplation de l'objet qui prônait au creux de sa main, Sam lâcha un soupir de lassitude non sans avoir un sentiment d'appréhension farouche qui lui serrait la gorge. Il respira fortement, resserra ses doigts contre l'objet dans un vain espoir de trouver du courage et ravala un cri de surprise quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grand.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sammy ? Je t'attends.

Sam s'était retourné dans un sursaut, enfouissant en un même temps sa main dans sa poche dans une réplique impeccable de l'homme qui a quelque chose à cacher. Il cligna des paupières précipitamment, fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'esquisser un faux sourire. Dean le considéra un instant visiblement intrigué par le comportement étrange de son jeune frère puis reprit la parole.

\- Tu viens manger oui ou non ?

Sam plissa son front en une expression bien à lui, il se passa une main contre son visage pour finalement relever et hocher la tête d'un air distrait. Dean fronça à son tour ses sourcils, ferma la porte derrière lui tandis qu'il fit un pas dans la chambre de motel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soucieux.

\- Rien.

Sam avait répondu un peu trop précipitamment pour que ce soit vrai et Dean avait relevé un sourcil accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin à la limite entre amusement et curiosité.

\- Tu es complètement ailleurs, tu gardes bien étrangement ta main dans ta poche, tu fuis mon regard et il n'y a "rien" ? Demanda-t-il sans une once de colère dans la voix.

Sam leva des yeux hésitants sur son aîné, Dean était de bonne humeur, ce qui faisait contraste avec son humeur à lui. Sam se sentait morose, en proie à une lassitude qui ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un nouveau faux sourire. Dean émit un drôle de grognement dont le cadet fut bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. L'aîné planta ses beaux yeux émeraudes dans les yeux à cet instant noisettes du cadet. Sam déglutit difficilement, détourna la tête tandis qu'il resserra ses doigts sur l'objet qu'il gardait bien au chaud dans sa poche.

\- Montres-moi Sammy.

Il fit non de la tête et recula d'un pas, ses mollets touchant désormais le sommier de son lit. Dean aborda un rictus presque taquin et s'approcha de son cadet. Il arriva sans peine à sa hauteur, chercha à introduire sa main dans la poche droite de son frère précieusement bien gardée par la main de ce dernier.

\- Laisses-moi voir.

Il secoua négativement de la tête, chercha à se défaire des doigts de son grand-frère et Dean n'en tenu plus. Il poussa son cadet sur le lit derrière lui pour finalement monter à califourchon sur lui.

\- Dean !

Sam eut un léger cri de surprise avant de l'appeler, une voix qui tremblait légèrement peut-être de peur ou bien d'agacement. Dean n'en sait rien mais il se contenta d'un sourire enfantin avant de tenter de découvrir ce que son cadet lui cachait depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Ce fut avec grande peine que Dean lui retira les mains de ses poches, Sam ne cessant pas de se débattre. L'aîné bloqua ses mouvements en maintenant de sa main droite les poignets de son petit-frère au-dessus de sa tête et de l'autre il lui fouilla la veste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam se débattait toujours et Dean arborait désormais une moue de déception.

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- C'est ce que je te disais, répliqua le plus jeune, acerbe. « Il n'y a rien. Maintenant, descend de sur moi Dean.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'exécuter quand il remarqua le poing serrer de son frère autour de ce qu'il devinait être un petit objet. Mais ce qui l'interpella plus encore ce fut les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de ses doigts.

\- Sam.

\- Dean.

\- Sammy, montres-moi ce que tu caches.

Après un temps où Sam le dévisagea, ayant comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas nier plus longtemps l'existence de la chose au creux de sa main, il resserra plus encore ses doigts.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas te moquer.

\- Je te promets de ne pas rire, montres-moi maintenant.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je- J'ai peur de ce que tu vas penser.

\- Quoi ?

Il y eut un temps où Dean chercha bien vainement à imaginer ce que cela pouvait être, se demandant bien ce qui mettait tant son frère dans l'embarras.

\- Je promets de ni me moquer ni me mettre en colère.

\- Je ne veux pas. Lâches l'affaire et descend.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Dean eut un franc rire amusé par la discussion.

\- Je veux savoir ce que c'est, fit-il en désignant la main pleine de sang du menton.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette discussion risque de s'éternisé si on continue comme ça.

\- Tu as raison, je vais voir ce que c'est !

A ces mots, Dean plongea sur son cadet, sa poitrine contre celle de son petit-frère attrapant violemment son poignet et obligeant ses longs doigts à se défaire de leur emprise. Sous les gémissements de Sam, Dean se figea un moment entre étonnement et incompréhension. Il allait sans dire que cet objet, il le connaissait bien, voire même il le connaissait par cœur. Il cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Sam ?

Ledit Sam fit sa moue de chiot triste et en colère qui fit augmenter les battements de cœur de son grand-frère. Le cadet, irrité par la situation, usa d'un coups de coude violent pour se soustraire de l'excès de force qu'avait exercé son aîné. Ce dernier retint mal un grognement douloureux puis il glissa de sur lui jusqu'à ce que ses fesses rencontrent le matelas peu confortable du lit. L'objet toujours en main Dean ne quittait pas Sam des yeux alors qu'il soupirait bruyamment.

\- Je vais à la voiture.

.

Dean suivit du regard son jeune frère l'air un peu paumé. Ce dernier claqua la porte derrière lui témoignant de sa susceptibilité puis Dean reporta son attention sur le collier qui avait désormais pris place dans sa main. C'était le cadeau de Noël que lui avait offert Sam. C'était l'amulette qui permettait de retrouver Dieu. C'était l'amulette qui, dans un excès de colère, avait atterrit dans une poubelle d'une chambre de motel. C'était l'amulette qu'il avait longtemps regretté d'avoir abandonné. Cette même amulette qu'il avait vu briller d'un magnifique éclat dans la poche de Sam. Celle-ci même que Dieu alias Chuck avait demandé à récupérer.

Mais Sam l'avait gardé. Dans un geste presque amoureux, Dean caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif rougit par le sang de son frère puis il repensa à son benjamin et au regard empli de tristesse qu'il lui avait lancé avant de s'en aller. Il se prit les méninges et il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son frère semblait triste et en colère.

Il sortit à son tour de la chambre pour prendre place derrière le volant de sa belle Chevrolet Impala de 1967, Sam l'attendait non sans tirer une tronche de mécontentement à laquelle Dean s'attendait à trouver avant même d'avoir atteint sa voiture. Il se tourna vers son frère tandis que Sam se perdait dans l'observation du bitume depuis la fenêtre passager.

\- Sam regardes-moi.

L'interpellé grogna et Dean attrapa le menton de son cadet pour l'obliger à le regarder. Une fois fait, il retira sa main.

\- Ça va Dean, je ne suis plus un gosse.

\- Pour sur, répondit-il avec sarcasme. Ta main.

Dean avait tendu la sienne et dans un soupir, Sam la présenta dans celle de son grand-frère paume ouverte. Dean se pinça la lèvre inférieurec face à la belle entaille qu'il s'était faite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sammy ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il sortit un tissu pour le nouer autour de la main de son petit-frère. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vois le collier ?

\- Dean, fais-moi plaisir. Lâches ma main et conduit.

C'est avec un soupir déconfit que Dean s'exécuta après, bien sur, avoir serrer (peut-être un peu trop fort) le tissu sur la blessure de son petit-frère.

Sam avait posé dans un geste las sa tête contre la vitre. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû la récupérer. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser cette amulette là où elle était. Sam songea à s'enfuir. Il se sentait trahit et le chagrin qui l'accablait lui donnait envie de partir loin de ce frère qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit son cœur se flétrir comme un vulgaire bouquet de fleur trop vieux. Il sentit son courage lui manquer pour faire face à cette situation. Sam soupira mal à l'aise face à lourdeur des regards que lui lançait son aîné.

.

Les chasseurs arrivèrent finalement à un restaurant pas cher. Sam n'avait aucun appétit et n'avait rien commandé quant à Dean, il mangeait d'un air absent son regard fixé sur son cadet. Cadet qui fuyait ce même regard par tous les moyens, que ce soit pour observer la rue par la fenêtre ou suivre les allers-retour des serveuses. Dean eut un léger sourire à cette idée, si on lui avait dit que son petit-frère passerai son temps à regarder les femmes tandis que lui non, il en aurait rit de bon cœur.

Mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Quelque chose encombrait l'esprit de son petit-frère et Dean, en tout aîné qui se respect se devait de savoir ce que c'était et de rassurer son petit-frère. Il le fixait sans retenu dans un espoir vain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le silence devenait pesant si bien que Dean se leva brutalement faisant lever des yeux surpris de Sam sur lui.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Toilette.

Il était déjà partit quand Sam soupira bruyamment. Il se passa une main sur son visage et s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Entre ses doigts il vit le collier. Dean l'avait laissé, sur la table à côté de son assiette. Le winchester se redressa, le prit entre ses doigts pour finalement le reposer rageusement. C'était donc ça sa réponse ? Il ne put réprimer un sanglot en même temps qu'un rire cynique et il se leva déposant quelques billets avant de sortir.

Quand Dean revient à leur table, il n'y trouva que quelques dollars éparpillés, son amulette au-dessus de ceux-ci et Sam était parti. Ses affaires n'étaient plus là et Dean était désormais seul. Il lança un juron, attrapa sa veste et sortit en trombe dehors sous la pluie battante, détailla le parking sans voir la grande silhouette de son petit-frère.

.

Le chasseur marchait sous l'averse, il n'avait pas idée d'où il allait mais à chaque voiture qui passait il fit signe espérant que l'une d'elle s'arrêterait. C'était sans compter le nombre absolument ridicule de voiture qu'il croisa.

Il avait froid et le vent lui brûlait la peau du visage mais son esprit était si occupé qu'il ne le remarqua pas le moins du monde. Ce fut un bruit qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous, un son qui l'avait vu grandir qui le sortit de ses pensées noires. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'Impala avancer à dix à l'heure à ses côtés.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le visage soucieux de son grand-frère.

\- Sammy.

\- Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je marche.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, montes.

\- Non.

\- Sammy ! D'un ton plaintif auquel le cadet ne s'était pas attendu, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Dean.

\- Vas-tu faire ce que je te demandes ?

\- Non.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend aujourd'hui ?

Sam s'arrêta, Dean en fit autant avec sa voiture. Le cadet lança un regard noir à son aîné qui n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer il disait "tu ne sais vraiment pas ?". Dean su qu'il n'avait pas posé la bonne question parce que non "il ne sait vraiment pas". Il n'a pas dit ou fait plus de connerie que d'habitude, n'a pas plus bu que certain jour, il n'a même pas menti à son frère. Ce regard il le comprend mais visiblement pas tant que ça. Et Dean déteste cette sensation.

\- Sam. Montes, tu vas attraper la crève.

L'interpellé avait baissé les yeux sur ses pieds puis les reporta avec fureur et tristesse sur son frère. Ils allaient se dévisager longtemps encore si une voiture derrière celle du chasseur ne s'était pas mise à klaxonner. Ils entendirent sans peine un vieux grincheux lancer des jurons derrière leur dos. Dean fronça des sourcils, fit un léger sourire à son frère, passa la tête au travers de la fenêtre baisser et regarda la voiture qui le suivait.

\- Va te faire voir ! avec un geste plus que vulgaire.

Une autre série de klaxon déchira la nuit battante et Dean soupira.

\- Je te préviens, je n'appuierai pas sur l'accélérateur tant que tu ne seras pas dans cette voiture, Sammy. Et j'ai bien peur que l'enfoiré derrière nous n'ait pas ma patience.

Sam eut un rire sans joie, il lança un coup d'œil en arrière, soupira.

\- S'il-te-plait, Sammy.

Il ferma les paupières et se décida à finalement contourner la voiture pour atteindre la place passager.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! beugla le vieux.

Dean préféra ignorer ce type et se dépêcha de retourner dans leur chambre.

.

De retour au motel, Dean entra le premier, déposa ses sacs en vrac vers l'entrée et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Sam s'installa silencieusement sur son lit, la tête plongé dans la contemplation de ses genoux soudainement très intéressant, se demandant finalement si son frère cherchait vraiment à se faire pardonner. Il rit du nez, avait-il vraiment à se faire pardonner ? Lui seul le devait.

\- Sammy.

Ledit Sammy leva la tête pour découvrir Dean armé d'une serviette, lui frottant ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau dans l'espoir de les sécher un peu.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive Sam ? Je voudrais bien me faire pardonner mais j'aime mieux savoir ce que j'ai fait avant. C'est à propos du collier c'est ça ?

Il hocha de la tête.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il a ce collier ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas !

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Ce collier, c'est... C'est pas un simple collier d'accord. C'est bien plus que ça ! Et toi... Toi tu n'en veux plus. Je sais très bien pourquoi et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, mais ça me rend triste, Dean.

Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Comment ça c'est plus que ça ? Et... Qui a dit que je n'en voulais plus ?

Sam le dévisagea un instant.

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi tu ne le portes pas ?

\- Quoi ? C'est ça le problème ? Tu veux que je le porte c'est ça ?

Il baissa les yeux. Dean les ouvrit grands, lâcha une sorte de grognement et passa l'amulette autour de son cou.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il légèrement amusé.

Sam leva les yeux fit une grimace et se déroba de l'attention de son frère pour sortir. Il claqua la porte derrière lui laissant Dean cette fois complètement largué.

.

Dean se précipita à sa poursuite, le rattrapa aisément en quelques enjambés à croire que Sam n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'en aller. Mais Dean n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre, il avait déjà passer une heure et demi à le chercher partout il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Le Winchester posa une main déterminée sur son épaule retournant par la même occasion Sam vers lui. Il découvrit son visage trempé et Dean pouvait y parier son âme, des larmes s'étaient confondues aux pleurs du ciel.

\- Sam ! Je comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ce collier parce que je te le demandes Dean ! Ça n'a aucun intérêt, aucune valeur !

\- Je ne te demandes pas ce que tu ne veux pas Sam mais ce que tu veux ?! cria-t-il finalement.

\- Je veux que tu acceptes ce collier pour ce qu'il est !

Gros silence durant lequel seul la pluie battante et quelques voitures se faisaient entendre. Dean relâcha l'épaule de son cadet avec hésitation, toute trace de colère disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce collier à part une amulette Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi ?

Sam sentit son cœur se fendre douloureusement. Pour Dean ce n'était qu'un cadeau, qu'un collier et rien d'autre ? Pour lui ça représente tellement plus !

\- Il... Il représente mon amour pour toi ! Sam se retourna trop honteux d'avoir dit ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis longtemps.

\- Sam ?

\- Je sais que je t'ai trahi trop de fois pour, mais j'espérais que-

Il s'interrompit, sentant les bras de son frère autour de sa taille, sa main droite se poser sur sa poitrine puis le menton de son aîné se caler à la limite de son cou sur son épaule.

\- Sam, tais-toi d'accord. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant face à son grand-frère.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce collier pour savoir que tu m'aimes et tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin que je le porte pour savoir que tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi. Sam, tu es ma vie bien sûr que je t'aime et bien sûr que je t'ai pardonné qu'importe les fautes que tu as commises et celle que tu feras dans le futur, je t'aimerais toujours Sammy.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de son frère et Sam appuya finalement son front contre l'épaule de son aîné.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il finalement conscient d'avoir agis comme un enfant gâté.

\- Y'a rien à excuser, Sam. Aller viens on rentre j'ai pas envie de devoir faire une nuit blanche pour veiller sur toi parce que tu es resté trop longtemps sous la pluie.

Il y eut un petit rire partagé par les deux frères.

\- Pourquoi ce serait moi qui tomberai malade et pas toi ? demanda Sam tout en s'écartant de son aîné pour rentrer dans leur chambre.

\- Ça me paraît évident. C'est parce que je suis le grand-frère !

\- N'importe quoi !

.

La soirée se passa sans encombre et finalement ce fut bel et bien Dean qui se trouva être malade comme un chien le lendemain matin. Sam avait bien rit de son frère qui faisait la tête tandis qu'il enchaînait mouchoir après mouchoir.

Sam avait veiller sur le malade et son 41°C toute la journée, au petit soin de son grand-frère avec le cœur plus léger, tout à fait soulagé de voir cette amulette reprendre sa place initiale c'est-à-dire autour du cou de son grand-frère.

.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

Voilà pour ce OS, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et on se retrouve dans pas trop longtemps j'espère avec une autre fiction.

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine,

Biz~


End file.
